


Immortalized in the Stars

by lrhaboggle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Achilles - Freeform, Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gemini - Freeform, Greek - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harun-El, Inspired, Kryptonian, Kryptonite, LGBT, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, One Shot, Patroclus - Freeform, Pollux - Freeform, Protective Kara Danvers, Romance, Sacrifice, Sharing, Short, Splitting, SuperCorp, Twins, castor - Freeform, gemini twins, poetic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: One of them was like a demigod while the other was only human. One of them was practically immortal while the other was susceptible to all of life's traps and tricks. Despite their differences, however, no two creatures could've ever been closer. They were two halves of a whole, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. They completed one another.





	Immortalized in the Stars

One of them was like a demigod while the other was only human. One of them was practically immortal while the other was susceptible to all of life's traps and tricks. Despite their differences, however, no two creatures could've ever been closer. They were two halves of a whole, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. They completed one another. They needed one another. They might've been worlds apart, but they loved one another dearly, and they shared one heart, one mind, one soul and one love.

"It sure is beautiful up here, isn't it?" Lena sighed as she tipped her head back, getting a gorgeous view of the full moon, and the woman in whose arms she rested so securely. The stars were so beautiful that night.

"It's not the altitude, it's you," Kara replied with a smile as she hovered over the city's glowing skyline, Lena cradled safely in her arms.

"How romantic," Lena laughed lightly as they continued to soar through the shimmering night sky.

"Always for you," Kara replied teasingly, then she dared to lean forward and kiss Lena firmly on the lips. Lena was quick to respond, cupping Kara's face in her free hand and pulling her in even closer. Kara made a muffled noise of surprise that Lena laughed at, but neither of them broke the kiss. Instead, they deepened it. Even if that perfect moment had to end eventually, for that very instant, they had been immortalized in the stars, and that meant the moment would last forever somehow…

For a time, the pair hung suspended in midair, surrounded by nothing but the stars. It truly was like a paradise, but the two lovers were so lost in one another that the only stars that interested them were the ones in each other's eyes. The glory and splendor of the cosmos was lost upon them, because they only saw each other. Kara continued to float there, hanging motionless in the sky, feeling like a star herself as she continued to kiss Lena, murmuring sweet nothings to her as their lips continued to lock and unlock over and over again. Lena reveled in the feeling of Kara, nuzzling her and pulling her in even closer. Through kisses, Lena took in deep breaths, trying to memorize the scent and feel of the girl she so adored. As they continued to spin through the stars, it became impossible to tell which of them was the human and which was the alien.

A month later, the beautiful serenity of their relationship was shattered. During an alien invasion, the pair had been fighting side by side, but one of the invaders was armed with a Kryptonite spear. How he had gotten it, or if he even knew what he possessed, was beyond Lena and Kara. They didn't even have time to ponder it, let alone ask. But in the split second between life and death, Lena found just enough time to jump in the way of the spear, taking the blow for Kara and shielding the Kryptonian with her own body. The shock and pain of feeling the spear sink deep into her side was so intense that Lena didn't make a single sound as she sank like a stone, a hundred feet up in the air. Instead, she could only fall.

"LENA!" the scream Kara emitted was unholy as she looked over in time to see her beloved Luthor plummeting to the ground at a terrifying speed. All her inhibitions and other priorities suddenly vanished. All that remained were thoughts of saving Lena, catching her before she could hit the ground. Ignoring everything else, Kara plunged into a nosedive, flying at Lena faster than the spear had. Kara managed to catch Lena with only a few feet before she would struck the ground, but the Luthor was still so close to death that the close call of her fall was lost upon Kara. All Kara could think about now was getting her away from the battlefield and to safety…

Kara managed to succeed in her goal, safely depositing the dying Luthor into the DEO's med bay, but it still was not enough. Kara did not see Lena take her last breath, but her sister, Alex, told her about it over the comms they all wore.

"Is she ok!?" Kara demanded, busy trying to protect the city alone while Alex looked after Lena. Alex wanted to try and lie, but she knew that Kara deserved to hear the truth that Lena Luthor was dead.

Supergirl had long since been an icon of brute strength and combat skill and it was no secret that she was one of the best and most vicious fighters on the planet. Her strength was the stuff of legends and she all the superpowers to match. Today, however, her fantastic powers and her amazing skill in battle did not garner respect, awe or admiration from the fearful onlookers down below. Instead, Kara's rage and brutality took over and left the entire city silent with terror and shock. All of her composure and inhibitions were gone. The look of fury on her face terrified her friends and foes alike. The raw brutality with which she slew the invading aliens would haunt the dreams of every spectator for years to come. For once, though, she didn't care at all. Instead, she was too far gone. All that mattered now was avenging Lena…

Supergirl savaged all of her enemies, killing them in unnecessarily cruel and violent ways. She tore bodies apart, burned them with her heat vision, froze them apart piece by piece with her ice breath, and dragged their bodies across the city streets and skyscrapers. And as their corpses rained down from the sky that day, the entire city trembled in fear of the Girl of Steel. Friend and foe alike were terrified of Supergirl's wrath. Through it all, a chilling and deafening scream tore itself from her throat, one long battle cry that never ceased. An endless roar of fury and anguish unmatched. It was even louder and more blood-curdling than the desperate cries coming from her enemies and her horrified spectators.

But while everyone else could only cower and pray, Supergirl continued her rampage. Her only goal in mind was to avenge Lena. She wanted to destroy all that had ever even tried to harm the Luthor and she was so blinded by love and hatred both that she actually got the job done. She flew through the ranks of her foes, singlehandedly annihilating every single little last one of them until there was no one left alive.

But because the only thing Supergirl could really think about was Lena, the very second the last invading alien had been killed, the Girl of Steel all but vanished, flying off at once back to the DEO in order to stand by Lena's side one last time. She didn't even bother wiping the blood off her face before she left, some of it dripping off her cape as she flew overhead. She didn't even notice. But even if she did, she wouldn't have cared.

Seeing Lena's dead body for a second time was what finally broke the Kryptonian. All that rage turned into agony and grief, and she fell to her knees at Lena's bedside, sobbing her heart out and begging the Luthor to come back to her. But as volatile, vicious and violent as Supergirl's outburst was, she managed to maintain enough control over herself that she did not harm or break single thing in that operating room. Although her bellows and wails were sounds that would haunt the dreams of many DEO agents for many nights to come, Supergirl was as physically gentle as a lamb. She cradled Lena's body in her arms like a mother would cradle her baby. She was so soft and gentle with the Luthor's body even though her wounded sob were so violent and frightening.

Even in such a vulnerable and chaotic time, Kara remembered to maintain a shred of humanity and gentleness with Lena and she held the woman's broken body with an immeasurable amount of tenderness. Kara hugged Lena tightly, but not enough to upset a single part of her already-mangled body. It would've been a beautiful sight to see, had it not been so painful. Even in Kara's worst moments, she could be gentle with Lena.

"An entire half of myself!" Kara whispered through burning tears. "How am I supposed to survive that? An entire half of myself! Gone..."

The time Kara spent grieving over Lena's body felt like an eternity, as if it were fate's way of trying to give her all the time with Lena that she would never truly possess. She prayed to every god that she had ever even heard of, hoping that at least one of them would answer her prayers and bring Lena back. And then against all odds and expectations, an idea suddenly struck Kara like bolt of lightning…

Only mere minutes later, Kara was standing over Lena's body once again, but now her eyes were feverish instead of tearful. She held up several syringes. One was full of a black substance called Harun-El. One was full of her own blood. She mixed the two into the third syringe and then plunged it into Lena's arm. Kara was connecting herself to Lena using the Harun-El. It was a total shot in the dark and Kara had no idea what she was doing, but she had been so suddenly struck by this idea that she was certain that it would work. She was even willing to go so far as to say that had it had been a Rao-send of an idea. So now there they were, two halves of a whole, physically connected and, if all went right, _merged_.

Yes. Merged. Kara was going to give Lena some of her own Kryptonian physiology. With the Harun-El, Kara was going to split herself in half and use it to strength Lena back to life. It was a crazy idea, but she was certain that it would work. Kara was going to give Lena half of herself, half of her powers, half of her immortality. And in exchange, Lena would come back again. Maybe it would irreversibly weaken Kara, but as far as she was concerned, it would be totally worth it. She would gladly give up some of her "godhood" to bring Lena back. Lena was already half of Kara, so what was Kara really losing by giving up 50% of her Kryptonian physiology?

Besides, the way Kara saw it, she wasn't really losing anything. That Kryptonian physiology would still be there, it would just be in a new body. But it wasn't like it was just going to vanish. Instead, it was going to be divided up equally between herself and Lena. That way, when they were together, they would still be as strong as one full and complete Kryptonian. So, in Kara's eyes, nothing was being lost at all. Just moved. And against all odds, it worked. Lena slowly but surely began to stir, brought back to life by the sacrifice of an immortal and the mercy of a god.

In the days to come, there was a lot of recovery needed... for everyone. The city needed to be repaired, the citizens' trust in their superhero needed to be healed, and Lena and Kara had to get used to their new hybridization. Lena had to learn how to harness her new powers and Kara had to practice being one step closer to mortal. It was a challenge on both sides, but as long as they were together, they would make it out ok.

"There you go, there you go!" Kara encouraged softly as she helped Lena learn how to fly. Because of Kara's sacrifice, neither of them could fly as fast as they used to, but flying at all was still such a big deal that neither of them were too bothered by this fact.

"Just a little bit higher now..." Kara continued to whisper gently, arms out and ready to catch Lena in case she fell. Lena, meanwhile, was uttering shaky little laughs as she continued to rise upward, propelled only by her thoughts and muscles. It was the strangest thing she'd ever done. Although she had flown alone before, it was always in that clunky Lexosuit, controlled by an array of highly sensitive controls. Now, she was flying naked, so to speak, and had nothing but her own body to do the flying. It was scary and it was weird, but it was fun! It was like a dream come true for both of them, getting to soar through the heavens together.

In time, the two took another midnight flight around town, only this time, Lena was not in Kara's arms. She was flying all by herself!

"You're doing it!" Kara continued to encourage in delight as Lena looped around a building.

"I am!" Lena sounded just as amazed and ecstatic as she even managed to do a loop-de-loop. It was still a bit scary for her, but she was improving!

"I'm so proud of you!" Kara smiled, reaching out to the Luthor. Lena smiled back and obliged to take Kara's outstretched hand, just like old times.

For a time, the pair hung suspended in midair, surrounded by nothing but the stars. It truly was like a paradise, but the two lovers were so lost in one another that the only stars that interested them were the ones in each other's eyes. The glory and splendor of the cosmos was lost upon them, because they only saw each other. Kara continued to float there, hanging motionless in the sky, feeling like a star herself as she continued to kiss Lena, murmuring sweet nothings to her as their lips continued to lock and unlock over and over again. Lena reveled in the feeling of Kara, nuzzling her and pulling her in even closer. Through kisses, Lena took in deep breaths, trying to memorize the scent and feel of the girl she so adored. As they continued to spin through the stars, it became impossible to tell which of them had been the human and which had been the alien.

Kara and Lena continued to kiss, slowing floating through the sky in a waltz with the stars. Although they were still trying to get used to the fact that they were both essentially human-alien hybrids with the strengths and weaknesses of both, in times like that, when they were so very close to one another, all of the discomfort faded away. Suddenly, they were both whole again, as they hung in the stars and in one another's arms and hearts. Once again, they were immortalized in the stars. And even if anything did try to tear them apart again, it would never work in the end because they were already going to live forever together. Maybe not literally, but they had been immortalized in the stars and that was just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired off the stories of Castor and Pollux and Achilles and Patroclus. In a nutshell, Kara sacrifices some of her "immortality" to bring Lena back to life. Now they are both hybrids and can finally find each other as equals, sharing humanity and Kryptonian power equally between themselves. (And yes, I know that's not how Harun-El works. Just go with it, LOL).


End file.
